Double trouble at hogwarts
by chimchimbubbleemz
Summary: Lexii and livy are twin transfer students and major pranksters.What happens when they meet up with the resident pranksters at hogwarts? What amazing things will happen when the twins collide in a massive prank off to proove who is the better prankster!
1. Chapter 1

**Descriptions**

**Lexii Thebeau**

Eyes: browny yellow

Hair: midnight blue

Body: perfect

Attitude: Not a care in the world if she gets in trouble and actually tries to purposely get in trouble for the thrill. She can be very moody when she wants to be but is also very caring about her friends and family. She loves to pull pranks and was the champion prankster along with her sister at their old school in Edmonton Alberta. Bolth sisters have a fetish for red heads and good jokes. She is also is very stubborn when it comes to women's equal rights.

Favorite colors: black, blue, green, orange, silver

Peircings: eyebrow, bellybutton, ears

Tattoos: silver wolf howling at moon on left shoulder blade and a blue and orange butterfly on her right ankle and a black and silver heart on her hipbone

Fashion: punk/sexy tomboy

Age: 17

Birthday: July 18

Music: punk, heavy metal, alternative and some pop and country she plays the drums, guitar and piano

Hobbies: music, reading, singing, rollerblading, skateboarding, photography, and pranks and she secretly dances when she is alone because she thinks she is not very good but is rally good especially at belly dancing.

**Livvy Thebeau**

Eyes: browny yellow

Hair: midnight blue

Attitude: not a care if she gets in trouble and actually tries to got in trouble just for the thrill like her sister does. She is usually very spacey with others other than lexii.she has an awful temper and rage and people say that her bite is worse than her bite.lexii and livvy are prankstrer queens. They have thing for red heads and good jokes ands she is just as stubborn as her sister

Favorite colors: green, red, black, blue, orange, purple

Piercing: lip, nose, tongue, bellybutton, ears, eyebrows

Tattoos: a butterfly with vines across lower back and a heart on her right breast

Fashion: punk/sexy tomboy

Age: 17

Birthday: July 18

Music: bass and drums

Hobbies: dancing, biking, singing, drawing, skateboarding.

If you are a real Harry potter fan then you already know what Fred and George look like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro chapter**

**The beginning**

"**Come on Livy uncle Snape is going to be here any minute to take us to hog warts and you know how he gets when we aren't ready to go right at the minute he gets here." Lexii said to her twin who was still packing for there school switch. They were switching schools this year and going to hog warts school of witchcraft and wizardry while their parents Serena and Chuck Thebeau were traveling around the world for the next year or two and since their dear uncle snape (their moms brother) worked there he is now their legal guardian till the girls parents come back from their trip.**

"**O fine I'm coming keep your pants on." Livy said **

"**What makes you think that I of all people would strip off my pants off when our uncle is going to be here huh I may be perverted but that's just plain out wrong man ewww!" Lexii shot back at her twin. **

"**You know what I mean you fucked up dork!" said Livy**

"**Why thank you my dear sister I believe that that is the best compliment you have given me in quite a while."**

"**Arggggggg" screamed Livy frustrated by her infuriating twin.**

"**Oh you know you love me liv don't try to deny it!" retorted Lexii. **

**"Whats this i hear about stripping?I do hope neither of you have taken up that profession or else i will have to take you and lock you up in my dungons!" said uncle snape while walking into their rooms to retrive them and take them to hogwarts wich would be their new home for the next year or two.The twins just looked at their uncle then at each other and burst out laughing when their parents walked into their room to see all the comotion was about. and were greeted with their daughters laughing their asses of.**

**What in merlins name is going on in here!?" chuck, their dad, exclaimed.**

**"o were just laughing at dear uncle sevvies attempts to scare us.again!i mean come on you need a new approach to this i mean you've used that one since we were in diapers,sure it worked then but, time for a new thret unc.were 17 for merlins sakes!"exclaimed lexii**

**"True, but to me you will always be my little ity bitys!"said snape**

**"umhm ok well ets get going we want to go see grandpa albus and nanny minerva soon so as the muggles say 'lets get this show on the road"said livy impatiently**

**"ok then lets get going,Love you mom and dad have fun on your trip around the world and dont forget youre dear,darling,innocent little daughters that are stuck with the dracula wannabe over there.O! and dont forget to send us letters,AND GARLIC LOTS OF IT!"SAID LEXII**

**"HEY I RESENT THAT YOU TWO!"spluttered snape with an expression of anger and amusement on his face and also said "I think you two will become good friends with,dare i say it ,the weasley twins(duh duh duh ) and that will be the end of hogwarts."**

**"Well then i cant wait to meet theese infamous weasley twins,whoever they are so we can start planning the ultimate destruction of hogwarts." say the twins together**

"**Love you mom you too dad and travel safe and don't talk to strangers and SEND PRESENTS!!!!!" Exclaimed the twins .**

"**Ya,ya,ya just hury up and get to the floo so we can get to Hogwarts because I have a potion brewing for madame pomfrey that needs attending to in about 5 miniutes so hurry up!" Barked snape.**

"**Can you say pms-ing"lexii said to livy**

"**ya and with those mood swings id say he was pregnant as well!"replied livy.**

"**I heard that you too,just you wait till you get to youre first potions class and you'll get whats coming to you!"**

"**Uh-Oh" whispered the twins "Whats he got up his sleeve now?"**

**As they flooed to hogwarts**


End file.
